jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Strato XL
The Strato XL is the primary rocket used by Jimmy Neutron. It first appears in Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and appears throughout The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It also appears in a few video games and several pieces of promotional material for both the movie and series, including the cover of the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius game. The rocket also appears at the beginning and end of the shorts. Bio The Strato XL is a rocket that started as a kiddie ride at Retroland. When preparing to get the parents back from the Yokians, Jimmy turned this ride into a rocket ship. It first appears when Jimmy is adding his logo to the back fin. It later appears when Jimmy Neutron gets ready to launch. Goddard, who is sitting in the backseat tells the standard ride spiel. Jimmy then inserts a quarter and blasts off. After other rides are launched, the rocket briefly appears before a wide shot of the rides appear with the Strato XL entering the scene becoming the center vehicle. Jimmy tells Carl that his ship is too low. Soon, the bottom of the rocket appears when Carl's ship flies up. Soon, it appears when Sheen gets closer to Jimmy and Carl rises up to Jimmy. It appears until shortly after Jimmy and the others engage the pulse rockets and the ships start to fall. It then cuts back to the rocket, where Jimmy is waiting hopefully for the pulse rockets to engage. The rocket appears until the children leave the gravity of Earth. Shortly after, the rocket appears when the kids are in deep space. The rocket appears until the scene cuts to a sun being sucked into a black hole. It soon appears when Cindy looks at Jimmy. The rocket then appears when Cindy asks Nick Dean if the previously mentioned event is beautiful. It then appears when one of the kids on the Octa-Puke addresses Jimmy. The rocket then appears when Jimmy tells Carl that what he just ate was toothpaste. It then appears when Jimmy tells Carl that they are in a meteor shower. After Jimmy says, "Invasive Action!", the rocket appears when Goddard puts up a metal umbrella. It soon appears when Jimmy and Goddard nearly crash into an asteroid and Jimmy says that the group has to find shelter. The rocket's scanner then appears when Jimmy finds an asteroid for the group to camp at. The rocket then appears blasting towards the asteroid. The rocket then appears taking the landing wheels out. It later appears when the group passes a ringed planet. The ship then appears when Goddard sniffs and points to Yokus. Jimmy then tells the others that they found the planet. The rocket then appears when Jimmy tells Nick that the scouting party will contact Nick's group when they find the parents. Jimmy then tells the other members of the scouting party to follow him. The rocket then appears when the scouting party gets close to the planet. It then appears parked in a desert. While the Strato XL never appears in the movie again, it is implied that at least the Strato XL and Sheen's rocket were picked up as they both appear in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The Strato XL technically appears in every episode as it appears in both versions of the title sequence. The Strato XL first appears in the series in "Normal Boy", when Jimmy uses the rocket hooked up with the plates from his Magnetic Polarity Food Tray to deflect the meteor off course from hitting Earth. In "Birth of a Salesman", the Willie Loman 3000 sells the Strato XL to Carl and Sheen. The two use the rocket and fly past Jimmy. This makes Jimmy aware of what the Willie Loman 3000 is doing with his stuff. The Strato XL returns in "Krunch Time". Jimmy first uses it to tell the citizens of Retroville, that there is no more candy and that he will not be making more. When Jimmy returns home, he finds a riot has started. Jimmy tries to explain that it was just candy and that they should not be so upset. The mob decides to attack Jimmy, but he manages to escape using Goddard's helicopter mode. Jimmy tells Goddard to take Jimmy to the most deserted place in town, which is the Candy Bar. Later, Jimmy uses the rocket to dispense his new candy, which shocks people. Jimmy explains that he knew that he would one day find a use for the Edible Shock Ray and that it shouldn't take long before people are sick of the candy. Jimmy then leaves. The Strato XL then returns in the Season 2 episode, "Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion". It first appears twice in the file footage of Jimmy. It then appears in the title sequence for the episode. Looks and Features The Strato XL '''is primarily 'blue with red, yellow, and navy highlights apart of its color scheme. It only has one thruster with a single tail fin on top that sports Jimmy's iconic atom graphic that he spray-painted on himself, along with two other fins. The rocket also has a green windshield. Trivia *The rocket strongly resembles the one used by Johnny Quasar in ''The Adventures of Johnny Quasar. Category:Rockets Category:Inventions Category:Vehicles